Valentine's Night
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Being together for a while now and using an exchange diary to express deeper feelings, talk between the ancient pharaoh and his Hikari have come to a certain theme. YYxY


IMPORTANT! Although this is mostly a PWP and can stand on its own, just to make sure you aren't too confused with the beginning, the story idea is based on the events of an exchange diary we are doing with Pharaoh (Yami) and Yuugi (WARNING!!! SPOILER FOR YAMI'S REAL NAME!!!). So... if you want to know more about this diary and what's written inside the entry Yami no Yuugi is reading at the beginning which causes the two of them to do, what they do, please visit their diary at

www .xanga. com /private/home.aspx?user=AtemuxYuugi&nextdate=2%2f2%2f200411%3a23%3a0.707&direction=n (remove the spaces before and after "xanga." in the beginning)  
  
and if you don't want to read the entire entries, find the ones just before Valentine's Day. But... we are sure, if you don't want to read the diary entries, this story can stand perfectly well without the entries at all.

Title: Valentine's Night Part: 1/1  
Authors: Usagi-chan & K-chan [darknessxlight at hotmail.com]  
Warnings: YAOI, sap, lemon, SPOILER for Yami's real name  
Genre: Romance, PWP  
Pairings: Yami x Yuugi  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is ours, we don't make money from fanfiction. We write only for fun and to pair up our favorite Hikari and Yami.  
K-chan: rolls eyes YOUR favorites! I like the others just the same. Oh, and one more warning from my side: This is my first lemon ever! And in an rpg at that... Well, guess who I'm playing. Right, Atemu! goes hiding  
Usagi: :p Well, I just didn't know what else I should write because obviously Atemu and Yuugi are the only ones in this story... and you can't deny they are totally hot together especially in a lemon, now can you? starts to giggle like the Yuugi she is to play in this fic  
  
Description: Being together for a while now and using an exchange diary to express their deepest feelings and thoughts, talk between the ancient pharaoh and his Hikari have come to a certain theme. And now, Yuugi's latest entry prompts the pharaoh into some action he has been wanting for to do for a long time now.  
  
And I mustn't forget, many thanks to Deb for betareading. You are the best girl! hugs  
  
This thing with the names: Well, we are using the original Japanese Names but... since I saw a lot of fics where the terrible English names were used, I will give a "who is who here for help".   
  
Yami Yuugi = Yami no Yuugi, Mou hitori no Boku (called by Yuugi) or Atemu(yes, that's his real name as Pharaoh) (YY)  
Yugi Mutou = Yuugi Mutou (YM)  
  
"Speaking" = Speaking  
'Thinking' = Thinking  
-Mind communication- = Mind communication between Hikari and Yami

* * *

Yuugi stepped shyly in front of his bed, where his other half was lying, his eyes closed and his right hand lazily dangling at the side, fingers barely brushing the ground.  
  
"Atemu-chan?" he started. "I... I finished."  
  
He held out the diary, an unsure look on his face. The ancient pharaoh opened his eyes at hearing Yuugi's voice. He looked at the book in front of his nose, somewhat taken aback. Then he saw the blushing Yuugi and had to smile.  
  
"Should I read it immediately?" he asked, while taking the book. Yuugi nodded, unsure.  
  
"If... you like and if you are not too tired. I... uhm I'll go take a shower meanwhile."  
  
And he turned around and ran out of the room. The Yami blinked at the closed door.  
  
'Now, what was that all about?', he asked himself inwardly. Looking at the book in his hands thoughtfully, he sat up. For a moment he hesitated before opening the diary, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He had sworn to himself to accept every choice of his Hikari, and so he began reading. Despite the little bit of nervousness inside him, Atemu had to grin at the written words at first. But the more he read the more his eyes were beginning to shine with happiness. Yuugi wanted him, too! The former pharaoh sighed contentedly, reading the last passages of the entry yet again. Smiling to himself he then closed the book carefully and held it to his heart.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuugi stood under the jet of warm water and tried desperately to calm down.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama!' he thought, his nerves nearly screaming with agony. 'He's reading it, he's reading it! What was I thinking of writing such sappy words? What if he takes it the wrong way somehow? What will he think of me now? Arg CUT IT OUT, Yuugi! You are making a fool of yourself right now. What would Atemu think about THAT?'  
  
He turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his wet body. Being a pure bundle of nerves as he was right now, he never even realized that he left the clothes, he oh so carefully prepared, behind, entering the room he shared with his darker half, unsure, wet and half naked.  
  
"Did... did you read it?" the small teen asked timidly. The Yami's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of his Hikari. The written confession of his lover combined with the object of his desire standing there with an exposed chest glistening with moisture, a blush grazing his cheeks; he felt his own face heating up. His heart started to pound a bit faster, and a shiver ran through his body created by his anticipation of what was to come.  
  
'There he is. All mine. He's so beautiful...'  
  
The ancient pharaoh smiled, getting up from the bed and in the same motion putting the book on the night table.  
  
"Yes, I did," he breathed. "You know, I formerly wanted to bring you breakfast up here and buy flowers as a gift, but now...," he trailed off, but then locked eyes with Yuugi. The small one chuckled a little nervously.  
  
"You know, flowers would have been the typical fashion. But...," he looked down and it was in that moment that he realized his state of nudity. "Oh... I forgot... to get dressed...," he blurted out a little surprised and embarrassed at the same time and blushed in a perfect manner. "I... well... uhm..."  
  
Atemu giggled a little at this. Before he could even think clearly he said amused:  
  
"Doesn't matter. I like you this way..."  
  
Crossing the distance between them with two fast steps he was now standing in front of the smaller one. Gazing down with dark eyes he took Yuugi's face in his hands.  
  
"Happy Valentines, lover!"  
  
Yuugi blinked for a second before a smile began to show on his face.  
  
"Happy Valentines to you too, my love!" he all but whispered back. "Would you... would you like... your present now? I mean, would you like it... at all?"  
  
Atemu grinned at that.  
  
"Yes, I'd love it," he practically purred out in a low voice before putting his lips on Yuugi's. He brushed over them softly, then nibbled at the bottom lip. As a sigh escaped the other boy, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into this sweet, hot mouth. The two of them had kissed before, but this time it was different. The Yami put all his passion into this kiss, trying to taste as much as possible of his Hikari.  
  
And Yuugi could feel the difference. He felt the now open longing, his darker half seemed to have been suppressed for some time now. He let himself adjust to this new feeling the pharaoh was causing. His body began to feel strange, a little warmer than he was used to, his tongue unconsciously started to play with Atemu's while he pressed harder against the body in front of him.  
  
Letting one of his hands slip to Yuugi's neck to massage it gently, the ancient spirit at the same time lured the other's tongue into his own mouth. He couldn't suppress the small groan in his throat when he felt skin meeting skin, as their bare upper bodies came into contact. It was a feeling he had craved for so long. Though now that he was sure to receive what he desired, the Yami was willing to take it slow. Hell, it could also be fun to watch his Aibou nearly going crazy while being teased but not quite satisfied. Only barely holding back the smirk from his still occupied lips, the darker of the two lifted the thumb of his right hand to softly brush it over the curves of Yuugi's ear.  
  
His teasing touches were immediately answered with a low groan from the small teen. His hands clawed even stronger at the spot on his shoulders where they had rested for support when the kiss started, because his body had suddenly felt very weak. Yuugi let himself be teased by Atemu for a little while before he slowly and gently broke the kiss. Before the surprised spirit could say anything at all, the shy one had taken his hand and led him to the bed. There he sat hesitantly down, leaving the pharaoh to stand in front of him, their hands still holding each other. And all the time since Yuugi had broken the kiss and led Atemu to the bed, he had averted his eyes from his Darkness in a shy, uncertain manner.  
  
The ancient pharaoh raised an eyebrow in question, but as he recognized that it could not be seen by the other boy, he knelt down to look Yuugi in the face, at the same time pulling one hand to his lips to softly kiss it. Giving an encouraging smile he waited for the next thing his lover would do.  
  
Yuugi smiled a little at his lover's actions, his shy gaze holding onto the crimson orbs of the beautiful spirit.  
  
"You... you know," he whispered and stared sideways, "I can't offer much in this because... I... really don't know what to do... what you expect me to do, so, if it's OK with you..."  
  
He trailed of and slowly let himself fall backwards onto the bed. One of his hands was held out in a silent, pleading invitation. A warm feeling spread inside of the Yami at seeing his light lie before him, so full of trust. Supporting himself on the bed with one knee, he bent over the smaller body. He let his gaze wander over it for a moment, taking in the fast rising and falling of the chest, before speaking up.  
  
"Just let me know, if I do something you don't like, okay?" The dark one then lowered his head to place little butterfly kisses all over Yuugi's face. Once again their upper bodies met when Atemu lay down on him, though not fully letting his weight drop on the other.  
  
Meanwhile his left hand was lightly stroking the Hikari's side, caressing the flat stomach, only to work his way back up again. Yuugi shuddered under the soft touches and kisses he got from his Yami. His breathing increased a little more and his eyes closed. Although he was damn nervous about their making out and the knowledge of what would come later, he didn't let his nerves influence the trust he had in his lover. So he silently ordered his muscles to relax. And surprisingly, his body complied and even melted under the feeling of those strong but gentle hands which were caressing his sides.  
  
Sensing the change, Atemu began nibbling firstly along the curves of Yuugi's jaw, then moving on to his ear. He gently bit down on the earlobe, let his tongue lap at the sensitive shell before blowing on it softly, earning a small moan from his other half. He went to kiss the neck next, but frowned after a moment. It was an uncomfortable position he was in, nearly slipping off the edge of the bed. So he wrapped his arms around the small body and tugged at it a bit, to indicate he wanted the two of them to crawl further onto the bed.  
  
Yuugi opened his eyes slowly, a bit disoriented first. But when he got his thoughts together again and realized the uncomfortable position Atemu was in, he gave him a small sheepish smile and crawled further onto the bed until he lay directly in the middle. He lifted his neck a little, which was uncomfortable for him now, but it allowed him to watch his beloved darker half and see what the spirit would do next.  
  
But the ancient pharaoh froze for a short moment when he saw something Yuugi didn't. With the movement the Hikari had made, the towel around his waist had loosened itself and now barely hid Yuugi's manhood. Unconsciously licking his lips, the former pharaoh crawled towards his sweet Aibou, looking almost like a wild cat spotting its prey. When he came within reach, Atemu let his hand wander up Yuugi's body, starting at his ankle, running the fingers over his leg, scratching the milky white thigh teasingly and finally stopped at the now exposed hip.  
  
Rubbing his thumb over the soft skin lightly, the ancient spirit couldn't hide a smirk when he saw amethyst eyes widen. Only now when Yuugi FELT the touch, did he realize what had happened to his towel which had hidden his lower body from the eyes of his lover. But now, he was as good as exposed, even his most private of places. The small teen didn't have to feel the heat on his face to know that he was blushing madly. Still he was able to get out a very quiet protest from his lips.  
  
"Not fair!"  
  
The Yami arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yuugi wasn't able to voice his answer to the slightly confused but still amused pharaoh. Instead he just outstretched a hand and tugged lightly at the black boxers his other half wore. His cheeks increased in their color with his shy, unspoken demeanor.  
  
Atemu blinked before giggling a bit at this. But he obeyed without a word, hooking his thumbs under the waist band of the last item he had on to slip out of it rather quickly. He carelessly threw it of to the side, having no use for clothes right now. Looking down at his motionless lover he whispered smugly:  
  
"So, now you're the one who's being unfair, ne?"  
  
"Yeah...uuuuhm," Yuugi stuttered, a little lost for words. His face was still red and his eyes averted their gaze to his Yami's full nudity shyly. Smiling, the darker one reached out to grab the towel and slowly slid it off the other's body. Sitting back for a moment to take in the picture in front if him, he let out a sigh of contentment.  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
Yuugi blinked rapidly at this and lifted his face a little, focusing on Atemu from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Do... you think so," he asked hesitantly, his body having become a little tense during the latest process. It was just so new to him and he had to admit he was not only shy about his personality but about his body as well, especially when exposed in front of the one he loved most in this whole world.  
  
"Yes, you are the most beautiful thing I've been allowed to lay my eyes on ever," the Yami spoke right from his heart. The smaller one couldn't help but smile happily at those words, his head finally lifting up to fully take his first study of his lover's body and to ease his own tensed nerves; he tried to joke around a little.  
  
"You know, normally I would ask if your answer wasn't a kind of self love but...," his red face turned a darker shade, "you, your body looks very different to mine. You are more muscular and... it's gorgeous. I love your looks."  
  
He reached out a hand to test the wonderful body in front of him. He wanted to know what the tanned, flawless skin would feel like under his fingers. But to his utter frustration, Yuugi found that his darker half sat a little too far away to be reached by his hands while in his lying position.  
  
Marking the distance between them, Atemu moved closer to Yuugi, he himself wanting to feel the touches of his Hikari desperately. Yuugi smiled when his lover came closer. His hands touched the sides of his darker half, first caressing the lean flesh of the hips hesitantly, but then he became a little more brave. His hands enclosed the sides of his lover in a strong, but still soft grip and he guided the body closer to his own, somehow craving feverishly for their nude bodies to touch for the first time without anything between them.  
  
Two similar sounds of pleasure could be heard in the moonlit room when the Yami finally lay down fully on top of the smaller boy. The ancient spirit could not really hold back with the feeling of skin on skin and gave in to the urge to move against Yuugi, making their groins rub against each other. To gain back a little of his control he continued where he'd left off, kissing, licking and sucking at the slender neck of his lover.  
  
Yuugi's whole body jerked, unconsciously replying the movements of his other half with his own. He moaned loudly, his insides burning from the touches and caresses he got, not to mention the feeling of their touching bodies, his mind not able to determine where this unbelievable feeling of pleasure came from. But to be honest, the small teen didn't care as long as Atemu continued with what he was doing and never stopped again.  
  
For the second time hands began to wander. Upon finding one nipple the ancient spirit let his fingers caress it before lightly pinching the little nub. The darker of the two smiled, being aware that the cool air on their now sweating bodies was not the real reason for Yuugi's shivering form beneath him.  
  
Yuugi's head fell to the side when the little pinch of his darker half send sparks of pure fire down his spine. This was breathtaking. He inhaled sharply and when Atemu continued to play with his nipple, his upper body started to buck up, meeting those wonderful, playful hands and their soft touches.  
  
Sensing that his caresses were having the desired effect, the Yami decided to go a step further. Kissing his way down Yuugi's throat and chest he then licked over his right nipple. Encouraged by the other's reaction the spirit sucked a little, enjoying the sweet little noises he drew from his lover. At the same time his right hand went lower and lower, until it finally lightly wound around Yuugi's erect member.  
  
A cry escaped the smaller one's throat and his hips bucked violently into the hand which had caused such a sudden amount of pleasure. His eyes snapped wide open, glazed over with surprise, unspeakable desire and pure lust. Body shivering with every lick and every stroke he received from his Darkness, he called out his lover's name, voice thick with need he didn't even know what for. The only thing he was sure of was that Atemu could fulfill whatever it was he sought.  
  
The ancient pharaoh stroked the other's erection slowly, drinking in each and every sweet little noise his lover made. Not being able to resist the warmth of the body beneath him, the darker of the two lay down a bit, thus causing his own hard member to rub against Yuugi's thigh. He moaned into his light's mouth as he once again let his tongue slide into the hot cavern he craved for. The mind blowing kiss, the hands on his back and the pulsing flesh in his hand were all feeling so good. The Yami just hoped his Hikari felt the same way.  
  
-How does this feel, Aibou? Tell me...-  
  
There was, at first, silence after the question. This was because Yuugi needed a lot of time for the mind voice of his darker half to find its way through all the fog of heat and pleasure the small one was experiencing at that moment. But then Yuugi's eyes snapped open, especially when Atemu's strokes on his member slowed down as the pharaoh seemed to interpret the silence as a bad sign.  
  
-Don't... don't stop... please!- The now desperate Hikari was able to voice his desires through their link and he pulled the entire body of his lover against his own. -Feels... so good.... just can't think straight right now.-  
  
Atemu sent a mental smirk to his other half.  
  
-Already?-  
  
He sped up the movements of his hand again, gripping the shaft more tightly. He started to let his mouth and tongue wander down Yuugi's body. It was just like the Yami had imagined it would be, his little light being so sensitive to every soft touch. Having a bit more control over himself, the spirit couldn't hold back from teasing. Upon reaching a nipple and gently working at it with his teeth, he spoke again inside of Yuugi's head.  
  
-If you react like this NOW... You know, that this is not all we can do, ne?-  
  
He then dipped his tongue inside the navel of the smaller one. Never stopping the treatment of the hot flesh in his hand. He moved down, holding up a thigh to kiss its inner side. The contracting muscles on Yuugi's stomach and his death grip on the sheets where the small one's hands had wandered to, told him that it wouldn't be long until his lover would climax. His gaze then focused completely on Yuugi's face.  
  
-No... not all, so much... I know...- the Hikari replied in gasps. He closed his eyes again, his body now thrusting repeatedly and rhythmically against the moving hand on his erection while his breath started to increase and become heavy. The death grip on the sheets he had trapped, strengthened.  
  
-Atemu- he moaned, while his head tossed in desperation from one side to the other. -I feel like... so hot... so light... I wish... I want... oh please!-  
  
The ancient pharaoh decided to have mercy. He remembered all to well the many times he had been left to get rid of a very painful arousal by himself because he had dreamt about his Hikari in a way he didn't dare turn into reality. Now that Yuugi could give him all he wanted, he would do anything to satisfy his needs. He increased the rhythm even more. Wanting to give Yuugi what he desired so dearly. In addition he licked at the tip of the pulsing erection in his hand.  
  
The feeling of the wet tongue against his throbbing and now very sensitive erection caused a loud moan to escape from Yuugi's throat. His body lost its rhythm and he thrust up violently. Giving in to his Hikari's silent (or not so silent, if you counted the moans) demand, Atemu held Yuugi's hips down with his hands and engulfed the flesh fully in one swift motion, causing the other to cry out even louder.  
  
Yuugi felt he couldn't hold it much longer. His eyes snapped open when the heat and the wetness of his Yami's mouth enclosed his member. His body unconsciously fought against the hands which prevented him from thrusting deeper into this sweet hole which was giving him more pleasure than he was ever able to imagine. The small one's loud and repeated moans filled the room and sweat started to trail down his body.  
  
He could feel his stomach muscles contracting, his whole body racing towards something he couldn't quite classify. But he instinctively knew that this was where he wanted to go. Without even realizing it, his senses and his body opened up even more to his lover, asking the Yami to fill him with as much of this feeling as he was able to give.  
  
Already expecting what was to come, Atemu didn't stop sucking on Yuugi's member. As the hot fluid shot into his mouth, he swallowed everything, fully enjoying the taste of his lover. After licking him clean the spirit watched the trembling, sweat covered body before him. He crawled up to brush the bangs out off his Hikari's eyes, which were still closed, the smaller one obviously trying to calm his breathing.  
  
And Yuugi really needed some time to recover from what he had felt just seconds ago. He could still feel his blood pulsing in thick waves through his veins, the heat of his body only slowly beginning to cool down. When he felt the fingers of his Yami accidentally touch his face while brushing away his bangs, he smiled. His eyes opened a little to look at his Yami, but he was still too breathless and too much in the aftermath of all the new feelings to speak.  
  
Atemu smiled back warmly and then placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. Propping up his head in his left hand, he let the other trail along Yuugi's face. The small one took three deep breaths then opened his eyes fully, his smile widened even more when he looked directly into his loved one's face.  
  
"That was... incredible!" he whispered. "Does... everything feel like this? All the other things you promised me to come? And... can I make you feel the same way if...," he blushed madly and mumbled so quietly that the other barely understood, "if you take me? Because... I want you to feel as good as I did just now."  
  
Grinning, the ancient pharaoh nuzzled his Aibou's throat.  
  
"Hm, I know I'll love it..." Again he looked Yuugi in the eyes for a moment before he spoke. "And are you sure you want it?"  
  
The spirit took its hand lower, kneading the smaller one's butt. He unconsciously licked his lips while waiting for Yuugi's reaction as he let one finger brush over his lover's anus.  
  
The Hikari tensed a little when he felt the finger on his most private spot, but he looked back into his love's eyes, determined and full of trust.  
  
"I have only a vague idea of what to expect, my love," he admitted quietly. "But I trust you with all my heart. You know this because I've told you before. And I promised myself to you. I won't back away from that promise just because I am facing something I don't know. But most importantly," he leaned up and kissed the pharaoh deeply before he lay down again to finish his sentence, "I want for you to feel as much pleasure from me as I got to feel from you."  
  
"Thank you, Aibou", said his Yami, holding the smaller body to his own for a moment before leaning over him to reach the bedside table. He opened the drawer, but had to stretch some more to grab the bottle he wanted. This caused his still hard erection to rub against Yuugi's stomach, causing both of them to gasp a little.  
  
Only now did Yuugi realize that while have been given so much pleasure, Atemu had to endure having his own desires released. Now that he felt the proof so clearly touching his stomach, the small one felt very upset. After all, he had wanted to give his Yami pleasure on this night as present for Valentines day, not the other way around.  
  
So, now with the ancient spirit distracted for the moment, a small, shy smirk showed on the Hikari's face. His hands enclosed around his lover's hips, brushing along the naked skin and down to the inner part of the pharaoh's thighs.  
  
A light shiver ran through the Yami's body. He sat back on his heels beside Yuugi, the bottle in his hand. His gaze lay on his Hikari, awaiting what he would do next. The said teen now had the smooth looking flesh of his lover's belly right in front of his eyes. Seeing that Atemu was awaiting his actions he sat up on the bed and bent down a little, his lips touching the chest of the ancient spirit.  
  
Slowly the small one's lips trailed down the upper body, every part his mouth touched left behind a light, wet trail. Yuugi could feel the muscles of his other half tensing up and the light shiver Atemu's body gave when the small one took a little more time at one point to suck on the flesh more intensely.  
  
He trailed deeper, on his way taking extra care of the spirit's navel, lapping into the hole for some time. His hands though went the opposite way that his head did. Fingers touching the sides of his lover lightly, as they searched their way until they found the already hardened nubs of the taller one. He brushed over them in a light, teasing gesture while his tongue dipped one last time into the navel before finally leaving it behind.  
  
His Yami nearly started purring at the feeling of his lover's hands and mouth on his body. He propped himself up with one hand, leaning into the touch while the other slid to Yuugi's neck, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin there. In contrast to his inexperienced light, he enjoyed the caresses silently, only giving away a sigh here and there. Well, that was until little Yuugi proved what quick learner he was, even when it came to using his tongue in THAT way.  
  
"Oh Ra!!"  
  
Yuugi smiled brightly when he heard his darker half crying out loud. Satisfied that his first test had been successful, he turned back to the erection in front of him. Slowly did he let his tongue slide over the hardened flesh once more. Deciding that was enough teasing for now he took a deep breath and moved on to step two. His lips oh so slowly closed over the tip of his lover's member and without haste he enclosed his mouth fully over the hot flesh, his head sinking deeper to take in more, as much as was able to.  
  
A gasp escaped his Yami's mouth. The former pharaoh was a bit surprised about Yuugi's lack of hesitance, though this only proved how much the teen trusted him. Having nothing left in his mind other than this same trust, together with deep love, Atemu gave in to the waves of lust crushing over him as he was nearly driven insane by that talented little tongue. Moaning, he tossed his head back, hand grabbing the still slightly wet hair of his lover. With the last of his willpower he suppressed the urge to drive deeper into the hot cavern, knowing he would hurt the other boy; but he was not sure just how long he would be able to control himself.  
  
Yuugi meanwhile, was oblivious to the small danger he was putting himself in by driving his Yami crazy. All of him was focused only on pleasuring his Darkness and to increase the moans he barely heard through the slightly dazed mind of his. He started to suck even harder on the pulsing flesh while his unseen hands sneaked up to his lover's nipples where he started to tease the erect numbs the same way as he remembered Atemu having done before.  
  
The Yami gasped in answer to the touch, the tension in his body increased. He took one of the teasing hands to kiss its palm and then sucked a finger into his mouth. A simple action, but it caused Yuugi to stop dead in his own actions for a second, his body giving a slight shiver at feeling the intimate way Atemu's oh so skilled tongue was working on his finger. It reminded the small one a lot of the oral way his Darkness had been pleasuring him earlier; in other places of his anatomy and the simple thought, plus his lover's ministrations to him now, sent jolts of wonderful pleasure through his body. Yuugi could feel how his member awakened again and a moan escaped his throat, the tone vibrating on the erection of his lover whom he still had in his mouth.  
  
Atemu gave a similar moan at the feeling. He let the finger drop from his mouth and breathed a;  
  
"Yuugi..."  
  
It was the only warning the younger boy had before he was gently pushed away from his lover by his shoulders and then landed on his back. Both were panting as Atemu bent over Yuugi to kiss him and roam his hands over his body. After letting tongues dance with each other for a moment, he pulled back to look at the other, eyes shining dark with lust.  
  
"That was really close, Aibou. You make me go insane... But please, let me come inside you!"  
  
Yuugi blushed deeply with his Yami's words but he nodded shyly, desire shone clearly through his amethyst eyes. The smaller one laid back into the pillow, waiting for his Darkness to take the first step now, the final move to where they both longed to be in both the physical and emotional way.  
  
Atemu gave a smile and kissed him once more. Then he leaned back and spread Yuugi's legs wide open. His tongue tasted the silky skin of an inner thigh for a moment while his hand wound around the teen's returned erection and stroked it firmly.  
  
Yuugi threw his head back as the sensations from his lover's skilled tongue on his thigh and the hand around his member threatened to overwhelm him. A long, sensuous moan left his slightly open lips.  
  
Unseen by his Hikari, the taller of the two grabbed the bottle of oil. To distract Yuugi from the unpleasant part, he replaced his working hand with his mouth. Pleased by the moans of appreciation he got, Atemu opened the bottle and put some of its nice smelling contents on his hand. While he licked and sucked desperately on the hard flesh that provided pleasure to the younger boy, he moved one oil coated finger to Yuugi's entrance and began to massage in slow, small circles.  
  
The Hikari didn't even notice the finger thanks to the distraction his Yami offered, that was until he felt something try to enter the most private part of his body. For a moment he forgot to breathe, but he mentally reminded himself that this was Atemu doing this and he trusted the pharaoh with all his heart. Therefore he knew that whatever was to happen next, wherever it was happening, it would be nothing but pure pleasure for him. Because this was what the eyes of his pharaoh had promised him.  
  
Still he couldn't help the tension of anticipation and nervousness of the unknown from settling in his insides.  
  
-Aibou, try to relax,- came the soothing voice over their shared mind link. In addition, the Yami's hand caressed his lover's stomach to loosen the tensed muscles there while he still continued to swirl his tongue around Yuugi's member.  
  
Yuugi followed his lover's request and slowly he forced his body to obey fully his pharaoh's requests. He banned every mistrust, every uncertainty, the inexperience to the farthest part of his mind and let instinct and his body's and heart's desires take full control over his senses. This way, he forgot about his fear and left only the pleasure his Yami provoked with every lick, every touch, every thrust, he made in whatever area he was able to reach at that moment.  
  
The unpleasant feeling of the finger entering him started to vanish and Yuugi wantonly thrust lightly into the heat of his Yami's mouth, which was still enclosed over his now painfully hard erection.  
  
In an attempt to make this as good for his Hikari as possible, Atemu relaxed his throat muscles and deep throated the other's member. Sensing that the uncomfortable tension was gone now, he slowly added a second finger to join the first, probing and stretching Yuugi's entrance.  
  
Yuugi only barely realized the second finger entering his body, when his lover's mouth closed over his member completely. He cried out in ecstasy, his head violently thrown backwards.  
  
-Atemu, release me!- the Hikari gasped out through their mind link, his mouth no longer able to voice his wishes out loud. -I don't want to come again... not this way at least. But if you don't let me go now... I... I will come again before you have time to finish what you started there.-  
  
And he thrust a little against the two fingers in his body to mark his point. The small one looked up into his Yami's eyes, a deep red had spread over his cheeks since he'd first started to ask his lover to stop the oral pleasure he was receiving from him right now.  
  
Seeing the want in the look his Hikari gave him, Atemu stopped sucking him senseless. He let the pulsing flesh drop from his mouth and drew back his fingers. After coating himself with much of the oil, he grabbed Yuugi's hips and positioned his member at his entrance. With a hurried;  
  
-Tell me, if it hurts, okay?-  
  
he slowly started to enter his lover. Clenching his teeth at the tightness, Yami's eyes never left the face of the boy under him, looking for any signs of discomfort. Yuugi made a little face when he felt the unusual sensation of his lover's member entering him oh so slowly, but after the careful preparation, he felt no pain and just a small measure of discomfort. Even this faded the deeper the pharaoh penetrated his body. Yuugi closed his eyes, to concentrate on the feeling only and to let his body adjust to the new sensations.  
  
Atemu let himself slide into his light until they couldn't get any closer to each other. They were finally one. Panting slightly, the older of the two caressed Yuugi's face, not moving so as to let the teen become used to the feeling of being filled.  
  
-You okay, Aibou?- he asked, planting feather light kisses on his lover's face. The Hikari sighed contentedly, a small smile spreading over his lips.  
  
-I've never felt as good as I do right now, my love- he sent back while his hands wound into his Yami's hair to pull his face closer to his own. -Kiss me? Love me?-  
  
Crushing their mouths together in a soul searing kiss, the former pharaoh answered;  
  
-With great pleasure, my dear light.-  
  
before drawing out of the hot body just a bit to push back in right after, making both of them moan. Yuugi threw his head back, eyes still closed, when the first jolt of pleasure went through his body. His lips opened slightly to allow the low moan to escape, only to seal them again with Atemu's a second later. Tongues danced around each other, playing, roaming, tasting, sucking, pleasing, while bodies tried to find their combined rhythm.  
  
Thrusting in and out of this unbelievable heat, the ancient spirit was as content as never before. The boys seemed to fit so perfectly together, as they now built a steady pace. Hot skin was glistening with sweat, bodies moved against another in harmony. The dark one could have gone on like this forever if he didn't know and feel that there was something so strong he wanted to share with his light. He wanted to hear him scream, again. He lifted the smaller one's hip a bit, searching for that one spot that would let him hear those sweet noises again.  
  
It seemed luck was on his side because when the Yami thrust into the body again, Yuugi's eyes snapped open, his head fell back and a suppressed scream escaped his throat.  
  
-Gods... don't stop... just don't stop...- he pleaded frantically through their mind link. -I need you so much, it hurts, Atemu. Take me harder, take me deeper, take me higher, oh please, please.-  
  
He moaned loudly when his sweet spot was hit again by his Darkness, his hands clawed at the shoulders of his other half for more support and his Yami gladly did what he was asked for without hesitation. The lust and desire of the two was so much now, you could almost feel it in the air surrounding them.  
  
He increased the speed of his movements while at the same time forcing more and more power into each thrust that brought them nearer to completion. With loud moans and pants the lover's further encouraged each other to let themselves drown in the pleasure and the heat. Atemu felt that it would not be long until he'd reach his peak, so he slowed down until he was only moving his hips in a circular movement. Still it was very hard for him to not come right now.  
  
-Ra, you just feel... so hot and... so... good...-  
  
With that he bit down on Yuugi's shoulder, not so gently. One of his hands reached between their bodies and grabbed the younger one's erection, stroking it strongly in an attempt to bring forth the satisfaction they both now craved for intensely.  
  
Yuugi cried out loudly, when he felt the sharp pain of the bite mixing with the pleasure he was experiencing at the same time. It was a newer, higher feeling of lust, desire, longing, love and heat, something he'd never felt before in his whole life. The small one felt like he would be reaching heaven any minute now, but never had the idea of heaven felt so pleasuring, so satisfying, so... unbelievable good.  
  
He moaned Atemu's name, over and over again, babbling sweet, meaningless things in-between. His body was covered with sweat now, as was his Yami's. Breathing had become rough, eyes glazing with lust and desire, their bodies moving together as one, as did the frantic beating of their hearts. Yuugi's thoughts over mind link went crazy, the words coming out like a mantra now.  
  
-So close... Atemu... please... please... pleasepleasepleaseplease... YES!-  
  
The words could be heard only faintly by the older boy, as Atemu gave up on trying to regain any control over his body. Slamming into his lover like there was no tomorrow he also barely noticed the wetness on his hand as Yuugi came with a choked cry; but the muscles tightening around him finally sent him over the edge and after a few more thrusts he spilled his seed into the smaller boy.  
  
Having no strength left to hold himself up, the former pharaoh dropped down, his body trembling just like the one beneath him. Still Yuugi succeeded in giving his other half a shaky smile, his arms enveloping the warm body above him like a beloved blanket.  
  
-Thank you, mou hitori no boku,- the small one whispered through mind link. -I feel so happy, now... so strangely content. This is the best day I ever had in my whole life; and it's all thanks to you.-  
  
He got enough strength back to hug his Darkness a little more tightly.  
  
-Thank you for being my first, Atemu-chan! I love you, love you, love you and always will forever and ever and ever!-  
  
Atemu managed a tired, but very contented smile, returning the embrace for a moment.  
  
-You're welcome, Aibou.-  
  
He then carefully got off Yuugi to settle into a more comfortable position for them both. Drawing his young lover into his arms, he stroked his back lazily.  
  
-Though I have to thank YOU. I love you and I'm so glad you let me have you, even in this way. Thank you for this present, my love. You are the best present one could ever receive. And I will keep you, that's for sure... I will love you until this world falls to pieces; my sweet little love, my angel, my light that keeps me alive and sane and makes me complete in each and every way...-  
  
With every word muttered over their mind link, the former pharaoh had hugged Yuugi closer, holding onto him desperately like he never wanted to ever let go again.  
  
-All my love belongs to you.-  
  
Yuugi smiled happily at the words of his lover and forced a little more space within their hug, just enough that he could give his Darkness a deep, lazy and slowly progressing kiss.  
  
-And you are my hope, my protector, my caretaker, my love, my life, my world, my everything- he replied over their link, never breaking the kiss. -Even if the world falls into pieces, I will always stay at your side. In life, in death, in heaven and in hell. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as I am with you, Atemu my love, my darkness, my salvation, my strength. I would do everything for you.-  
  
As overwhelmed as he was by the feelings his Hikari expressed, Atemu couldn't suppress a smile and then a chuckle that broke the kiss. He saw the confused look on Yuugi's face and quickly answered,  
  
-You always have to do that, eh? Top my words again.-  
  
The younger boy blushed a bit in embarrassment, but soon followed his Yami's example and giggled.  
  
-This is no competition, Aibou!-  
  
Atemu sighed, resting his forehead on Yuugi's.  
  
-There seem to be no words that can fully express how much I love you. But I think you know that I do.-  
  
The darkness could not see, but clearly felt how brightly his lover smiled as he said,  
  
-Yes, I do... I feel your love, deep down inside me. It's everywhere!-  
  
-And your love is in me, just the same way,- replied Atemu warmly.  
  
He pecked his Hikari on the cheek and grabbed the blanket to spread it over them both. At once Yuugi was next to him again, laying his head on the older one's chest. Atemu closed his arms around him loosely.  
  
-But once again thank you for showing me your love. I would be glad to return the favor.-  
  
Stifling a yawn, he closed his eyes.  
  
-As for now, good night, my little one. I wish you the sweetest dreams. Mine is right here with me.-  
  
Yuugi smiled again against his lover's chest.  
  
-Good night, Atemu. My dreams can't be sweeter than the one which holds me close to himself right now.-  
  
He gave his half asleep other half a quick kiss on the cheek and just before he allowed himself to fall into dreams' open arms, he whispered a faint,  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, my love!"  
  
Owari 


End file.
